masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SoulRipper
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Harbinger.jpg page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 11:27, August 19, 2010 Acquiring weapons on missions without picking them up I figured I'd ask this on your talk page, since it's not as appropriate on either of the weapon talk pages. I just did tali's mission, didn't pick up the tempest, and was not awarded the weapon at the end of the mission. The thought occurs to me: Are you playing a NG+ where you're getting these weapons without picking them up? If not, the tempest is a really weird one-off case. If you are playing a NG+, then I think we can probably chalk that up as the reason you're getting the weapons without picking them up. -- Dammej (talk) 07:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :So the plot thickens: I just did Samara's mission and I got the scimitar without picking it up, just as you described, Vindicator award screen and all. I assume I'll discover the same thing on Thane's mission as well. I wonder what makes Tali's recruitment different. Hmm....-- Dammej (talk) 07:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually I have to say that I already had done one playthrough and that was the reason I just passed away and didnt picked up the Scimitar. Maybe because you cant use the Tempepst. What class you have? :Also was a second playthrough with Talis ,Thanes or Samaras mission? I also gonna do Talis mission on Hardcore so to check the Geth Rifle and I will give an eye also for the Tempest. :Somethings really weird here that has to be clarified. Even it happens only after the first playthrouh it has to be mentioned. :So far the non-standard weapons you cant miss for sure are (of course) the DLC weapons, M-6 Carnifex, M-100 Grenade Launcher (the other heavy weapons are some kind of optional and the Collector Particle Beam and M-451 Firestorm need to be tested) and the Collector Ship weapons. I will also start a new game from scratch and test all the weapons. After all I have to do something till Mass Effect 3 :P SoulRipper 08:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I just played both Thane and Samara's mission, and still acquired the Scimitar and Viper without ever picking them up, so you can add those two to the list of "can't miss" weapons, even for first playthroughs. But yes, I agree, some investigation should be done here. For reference, I was playing an Infiltrator. -- Dammej (talk) 08:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I found a save file which is on the fisrt playthough (so I assume that it will be the same with more playthroughs) and I just did Horizon for the Collector Particle Beam. ::Same as the previous two weapons I got it without picking it up.There are 3 spots where you can get the Collector Particle Beam:1st and 2nd are already mentioned. :: ::The 3rd is just after the room where you find Delan inside on a stasis pod just after you get out of the room as shown in the image (number 3). :: ::Images: :: ::Collector Beam spots :: ::Collector Beam mission summary :: ::SoulRipper 00:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: :: :Just tested the M-451 Firestorm. If you miss it (which is pretty hard) or don't obtain it by purpose, say goodbye to it. :Images: :M-451 Firestorm spot :Mission Summary :SoulRipper 14:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :M-9 Tempest and Geth Pulse Rifle tested in Insanity. If you miss them, once again say goodbye. :Image: :M-9 Tempest, Geth Pulse Rifle Spots and Mission Summary :SoulRipper 16:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Tested the M-15 Vindicator. If you miss it its over. :Images: :M-15 Vindicator spot :Mission Summary : : May seem annoying, but if you miss the Vindicator on Garrus' recruitment mission, is the Vindicator that you acquire during Samara's recruitment mission playable or not. Lancer1289 19:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, its fully playable. Its the same when you accept it at Archangels base, it will replace your assault rifle and all of the squad members who can use it. : Actually the first time that happend I didnt noticed what the PDA was about and just pressed accept. Then when I saw that I had the Vindicator equiped instead of the M-76 Revenant I got some thoughts so I replayed from the last save I had during Samaras mission and found that the PDA was saying that I had obtained the M-15 Vindicator. : I dont know why this happens. I will send an e-mail to Bioware for that and also for the weapons that cant be missed whatever you do (Scimitar, Viper, Collector Particle Beam).SoulRipper 19:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : : And yes. Last weapon for testing, M-12 Locust. If you miss it it will be given at the end of the mission : Images: :M-12 Locust spot :M-12 Locust Mission Summary :SoulRipper 23:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Language Please note that we have a policy about language here, and while yes there is some leeway on talk pages and blogs, we don't need that kind of language to begin with. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : I saw that and I apologize. I changed the word. SoulRipper 19:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The comment is still not accurate, nor fair to an outstanding character, but at least now it isn't in direct violation of the language policy. SpartHawg948 19:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) So... I notice that you decided to violate the language policy again with your last post. If you can please go in and remove the profane language, it'd be greatly appreciated. Second offenses, especially after being warned by an admin, tend to be taken more seriously. SpartHawg948 21:10, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Im once more sorry but you know that that is truth :) ::It doesn't matter if it is the truth, it still violates the language policy. Usually we only we give a few warnings on this, and this can be considered a third, but you ahve been given two formal ones, and I suggest you take heed from the two you have been given. Lancer1289 21:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC :: :: It will not happen again. SoulRipper 21:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Intrusion Attempt One of our other editors just informed me that accessing one of your blogs (the one about weapons you can or can't miss) launched an intrusion attempt. I was wondering if you knew anything about this. If this keeps up as an issue, the blog may have to be deleted, as we don't want to put editors at risk. SpartHawg948 20:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Whats that. I dont know anything about that intrusion attempt. I just created a blog and added stuff. No links, no images. When I press "SoulRipper" next to My Home and then press "Blog" it shows normally. : What exactly is that intrusion attempt? If there is really a problem I will delete it and make a new one. SoulRipper 21:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No idea. All I know is an editor told me that they opened the blog and their anti-virus kicked in saying it had stopped an intrusion attempt. SpartHawg948 21:11, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont trust anti-viruses and especialy Norton. Its the most bull... antivirus EVER. Once I tried it, it was claiming that the Half Life CD-Key changer was a Trojan. Anyway, Im gonna delete and recreate the blog SoulRipper 21:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Er... yeah... sorry about all this man. It would appear that it was all just Norton having one of it's periodical hissy-fits. Hope this didn't cause too much trouble. Arbington 21:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem at all. Take care.SoulRipper 21:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Removing Comments Please note that removing comments made by other users on talk pages is a very bannable offense. Those comments were not made by you, so you have no right to remove them. You can remove comments on your talk page, but not on article talk pages. Not even admins can to that unless it's clearcut vandalism, or someone modifies another user's comment. Please do not do this again. Lancer1289 19:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Images Um, a few things about images. While they were all good, we don't need every variation of the enemies. All it ends up doing is cluttering the page. If that is the case, go with the one that is more easily accessible, like Biotic Terrorist and Biotic Terrorist Leader, UNC: Hostage is available without the morality alignment that UNC: Besieged Base requires. For others, like the Darius Retainer, just pick one. I have removed the various images, keeping the ones I thought looked best, or the ones that were more easily accessible. We don't have every variation of the Blue Suns Trooper, who can be human or turian, we just have the human picture. 12:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Ok I admit that putting every darius retainer was not a good idea, but I thought that because there are two Biotic Terrorist Leaders, had to post both of them. Same with the Biotic Terrorists. No problem about the removed images. SoulRipper 15:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Weapon Ammo Pickup SoulRipper, good work with collecting those findings. I responded to them on that talk page; but I wanted to know if you're sure your findings with the Cain were correctly reported. The reason being that it's the only one which deviates from the rule (there described). E.g., are you sure you had 200% Cain ammo (the total which you could carry)? And that, starting from empty, you picked up 52%, etc? Just want to be sure. Thanks again. AnotherRho 05:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks!!! No, you re right, it wasn't 200%, it was 205%. I just changed that. :Wow, things just now changed alot. Check this sandbox. The previous numbers were wrong. The 20%-40% doesn't works, I colculated the the numbers because I couldn't test one by one the upgrades (I had a profile with 3 Upgrads, one with 5, one with 7 and one with 11). Now with the cheat code I was able to test all upgrades one by one and the results were a bit different. :Check this Forum for more info. SoulRipper 12:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I can see this was probably rather tedious, but you did well. From your findings, it still seems that the 20% rule is the "standard" (but dropping any fraction), with the bizarre exception of the Cain. The 40% looks like it isn't 40%, but rather double the standard (hence sometimes it is technically less than 40%). The 20% helps to explain why all the heavy weapons have as a default ammo capacity an amount that is evenly divisible by 5 (X/5 = 20% of X, I mean). Anyway, awesome. ::Also, as a side note, I noticed you changed the "Armor Pack" Ammo Stat for the Grenade Launcher and the Arc Projector to 10 (from 11). The "armor pack" is supposed to add 10% to the HW ammo carried; I assume you changed it according to your experience. Since 1.10 * 10 = 11, my guess is that this is either a bug that is always buggy; OR a bug that is sometimes buggy. For instance, I've found that sometimes with the off-hand ammo pack (for guns), the game doesn't register its existence and won't use it. But if I save and then reload, it will register and I can get more ammo. Very odd (makes me wonder if sometimes the game doesn't register all the rest of your armor's benefits, making it all useless!). --AnotherRho 19:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::No the 10% isnt exactly 10%. For the GL and the Arc P is not enough, I dont know why, but its like that. I tested with the Cerberus Armor. Also for the Cain its 9 ammo for a total of 100 and for the CPB and the Firestorm is 49 ammo instead of 50 for a total of 500. :::Another thing that doesnt works as it meant to is the 4th H.W.A.Upgrade. It says that it gives a +60%. Actually it gives less. :::Example: Cain, default 100. Supposed to have 160 but instead it has 159. Collector PB, default 500. Supposed to have 800 but it has 799. GL, default 10. Supposed to have 16 but instead it has 15. :::It always gives Default + (Default*60%)-1 ammo. :::As for the 20%,I gave the answer in the Forum. SoulRipper 20:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::As for Cerberus armor's 10% not being 10%, that is lame. Maybe it's again like the gun-ammo pack, which doesn't give you extra ammo for the Mantis sniper rifle (which has 10 rounds total, but 1 is in the gun). Either way, lame lame lame. ::::The rest: yeah, I read your notes there. That 60%-1 thing is a weird bug. As for the 20%, I replied on the forum, but so as to save you jumping between two places, I wrote: "Right, 2 is not 20% of 14. But it is 20% of the total, truncated (i.e., dropping the fraction/decimal). 20% of 14 is 2.8; .8 round is impossible, so the fraction is ignored, becoming just 2. If you double that, you get 4, which is the "max" pickup if Shep can carry 14. My guess is that the code is a simple mathematical formula that truncates 20% of the total, and uses that as the base ("standard") value." But 20% of 15 is 3, a whole number, so it stays. - Thanks again for gathering all this useful data. --AnotherRho 21:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Off-Hand Ammo Pack (If its that what you talk about) says about spare ammo. The Mantis has 9 Spare Ammo. 10% its not enough. If thats the case, there is no bug IMO. Again, IF thats the case you talk about. :::::The 60%-1 applies for all the weapons. I dont know for sure if its a bug or something else, though it looks like a bug. :::::I think we should talk about the HWA at the Forum. None other than you has shown interest after all. Thanks :)!!! SoulRipper 21:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories on sandbox pages Hi SoulRipper, could I trouble you to check out Category:Mass Effect Wiki templates and remove all of your sandbox pages from that category? That category in particular seems to have issues with displaying on Wikia's new skin, and I believe it's due to the long pages names contained in your (and others) sandboxes. Thanks. -- Dammej (talk) 07:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) x ammo what is the console command for this? it isn't listed on the console page but is on the ammo page i already tried "giveitem self 10 x_wammo_x" ::I dont know if there is a code for that. I just got that from one of the geth weapons. One of the Geth Anti-Tank Gun, Geth Sniper Rifle or Geth Shotgun. SoulRipper 09:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, after some testing it appears that particular ammo is from the console command "GiveItem Self 10 Manf_Spectre03_Weap" though the quality modifier doesn't appear to have any effect on the outcome. It appears you can use almost any manufacturer string in place of "Manf_Spectre03_Weap" to get some interesting results. My WikiFoo isn't up to the task of laying out this information properly on the cheat and/or ammo mod page(s). If you're still around and feel up to the task, feel free. :) Otherwise in a few days I'll post what I have over in the cheat or ammo talk page and ask someone there to take a stab at it. Thanks! :) XipXoom 06:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect "X" ammo upgrade I saw your contirb on the "X" ammo upgrade, and i was wondering what is the console command that spawns that? I've tried everything, including things like GiveAllXMods, giveitem self 10 x_wammo_x, x_wammo_, x_wammo_blank, etc. Help would be appreciated!! ----John Doe Category in your sandbox Your sandbox page, User:SoulRipper/Template:ME2Weapons, has a recently deleted category (Category:Mass Effect Wiki templates) in it, causing that page to appear in the category. If you get this message, could you remove the category from your user page? If you do not respond or remove the category within a week of this post, I will remove the category myself. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I dont know how to do it so you can do it. I dont think it has any use anymore. Cheers :) .21:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll remove it now. Thanks for the quick response. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::And so you're aware, that same page had a few other wiki categories on it which I've also removed. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::No problem. SoulRipper 21:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC)